Dead or Alive: The end of everything
by Space Pimp
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. I've written before but not with existing characters. But I have to say that this is the best work I've ever done. Its a retelling of the DoA storyline but with more betrayal and conspiracy to breath life into the DoA world.


Dead or Alive

(The End of Everything)

The explosion echoed in her ears as she took cover. She crouched behind a police car in hope that she would survive another day on the job. She yearned to hold her daughter one last time before she reloaded her gun with another clip. In her mind, she knew it was the last time she would see her again. She knew that once she'd parted away from the car, she was going down to die. Glass from the car's windshield broke and slowly fell into her hair. With her gun cocked and loaded she pushed down her fear. With her eyes closed and her inner spirit calmed, she peeled herself away from the vehicle and took aim. She fired two shots into one man's chest putting him down immediately. "You stupid pig bitch!", another man yelled as he took his attention off of another officer and aimed at her. She sunk two bullets in his neck and forehead. Before she could turn and take cover she was hit with a shot in her stomach. She fell and went cold. "Officer down! Officer down!", a distant officer screamed. It was over. She was at peace.

"Cut!", the director said in a firm but calm voice. "Damn it Tina! Your acting is a little over dramatic. I need you hit the ground faster and not overreact to the squid.", he stated with disappointment. She quickly lifted her legs up and threw them forward launching herself to her feet. "What' cha mean by overreacting? Honey I was in the zone. I was like totally into character." "Yes, you were. A little too into character. We wanted you for this role simply for namesake! We cast you so that you could bring wrestling fans into the theatres! Your role is not of any importance to the story or the staring role. Nobody gives a shit about your character or her retarded daughter! You are simply in this film to die. Now lets reset the squids and blood packs and try it again. Come on people! Time is money!", he stated as he turn away from her to walk away. She flicked her blond hair to the side revealing her beautiful face and quickly turned it into an angry one. " Now you listen here you sum bitch..." Her arm felt a quick and firm jerk that threw off her concentrated anger targeted towards the director.

"Didn't I tell you! Hollywood is full of ass kissers and ass holes! Baby, the only way your going to go anywhere is to find sum famous sum bitch and become an ass kisser. And ya' better have endurance with them lips of yours cuz your gonna have to kiss plenty on the way to the top. And sooner or later your gonna get a big head and start charging for your autograph and treat others lower than ya. And without even knowing it, you've turned from an ass kisser to an ass hole faster than Bruce Banner to the Hulk. In wraslin' you don't need to suck up. Ya skills do the talking. I'm undefeated. You should carry on my legacy. Your mother would be proud of ya.", Bass firmly stated. Tina turned away. She didn't turn in defiance but rather in embarrassment. She didn't want her father to see the tear that was slowly forming. Bass loved her mother. There was never a doubt in her mind about that. He still wore his wedding ring as if she had never left. Tina was too young to remember her much. At night alone she would stare at the stars and wonder what if. What if her mother was still alive? What kind of person would her mother have been? What kind of effect would she have had on her childhood? Would her mother really encourage her to follow in her father's footsteps or would she have even become a wrestler in the first place if she'd had her mother's guidance? Each night she would replay different scenarios in her head.

"Well daddy, I want to make a name for myself. Not for you. I know you love me and I will always be your little girl, but I don't want to base my career on simply that. Just simply being Bass Armstrong's little girl. I've signed up for a fighting tournament just incase this movie flopped. They've been talking about it on the radio and TV for months now. If critics see me kick ass in real life, then it will be a done deal. I'm certain I'll get better parts in action films.", she said sincerely. "What! You mean that dead or alive tournament thingy! How could you have been so stupid!", He growled. "Daddy, I've made up my mind. I'm going." Tina made eye contact with her father for a few seconds and then turned away. "Well, we'll see about that.", Bass said under his breath. In his heart he wanted her to be happy. But he knew the dark side of Hollywood. The drugs, the depression, and the invasion of privacy.

He was an undefeated champion and he knew he had to face the truth. The truth was a pain in his heart as sharp as a knife. The reality that pretty soon the bell will ring one last time for him. And he would have to put his wrestling boots on the shelf permanently. It was simply a question of time when his age will limit his strength in the ring. And if Tina continued pursuing her own dreams, his legacy will never continue.

While Bass stood in the middle of the movie set, a blond haired Chinese man sat on a bar stool in Moscow. His hair covered his face only revealing a shadow of the man he use to be. "Pour me another.", he demanded. The bartender looked him over. "Umm... I think you've had enough," he replied. It was the first time the bartender had ever met the strange man. But he had visited China before. He studied Kung Fu and Chinese boxing while on vacation. One of his masters told him an old Chinese story once. The story about a master who sent his most heavenly skilled student on a quest. The student traveled for years and years eventually forgetting his quest entirely. Alcohol had consumed him. And thus began his self destructive cycle. And he forever wandered the earth slowly killing himself with alcohol and searching for the answer to a question he doesn't remember. The bartender didn't let his imagination run wild. Of course, having a barefoot Chinese man throwing down shots of vodka in an Moscow bar would seem suspicious. But it was simply just an old Chinese tale. "Was it?", he asked himself under his breath.

The door flew open. A huge Russian man walked in with a suitcase in his hand. He was dressed in military clothes although it wasn't an official uniform of any country. "Bayman!", a voice shouted across the room. He slowly walked toward the seated man and had a seat at his table. The man extended his hand in an attempt to shake Bayman's. "Don't ever speak my name out loud again.", Bayman said in a spine tingling voice. "How stupid of me. Sorry. I'm Donovan.", he stated. Bayman simply stared at him with a cold look. Donovan retracted his hand. "Well, I guess your a man of business. I have your target and the locations which would be more accurate for you to find him. Although I've set up a fighting tournament sponsored by D.O.A.Tech, I can't guarantee his involvement in seeing it through. So its up to you to find him if he doesn't. Donovan stood and handed Bayman a laptop. "Kill him. And be quick with it. The sooner he dies, the sooner my plans will fall into shape.", he stated. Donovan took two steps while dialing on his cell phone and turned. "And the sooner your money will be safely in a Swiss bank account.", he added. Bayman put the laptop in his suitcase, stood, walked the other direction. Donovan finally got an answer. "Hello, Christie."

"Look at this piece of shit! He's been here all night. You don't belong here China man! Why don't you find another bar to disgust.", a drunk man said to the blond haired man. "Yeah, get the hell out of here before we hurt you suka.", another man added as he slapped a glass out of the man's hand. The blond haired man fell to the ground and laid flat. "What? We didn't touch him at all.," one of the two men said. The blond haired man tripped one of the two men with his feet causing him to land hard on his face. He rose to his feet in a fluent manner and punched the second man in the neck and stomped his fallen partner in the back of the head. He grabbed the man by his hair and yanked it towards him as his knee met his stomach causing him to fall forward in a flip motion on top of his friend. And as they laid on top of each other, the blond man did a front flip landing on both of them. He immediately stood, took a couple of hundreds out of their wallets, and slapped it on the counter. "Bartender... I'd like to leave you at tip." he said in a calm but slurred voice. He turned for the door and walked away. "Brad Wong!" the bartender shouted out of excitement.

A young woman practiced tirelessly in a field in Japan. She practiced maneuvers and stealth kills moving slowly and accurately unaware of the discussion her father was having with her sister two hundred miles away. Kasumi had fled her clan leaving her sister behind. Her brother, Hayate, was crippled by her uncle Raidou. To protect the Mugen Tenjin Clan, he used a forbidden move. The wind torn sky blast. Raidou also had knowledge of it and used it against him nearly killing him. Hayate disappeared leaving unanswered questions. She knows D.O.A.Tech was behind his disappearance. But she doesn't know how far the deception goes. "You know they will most like send Ayane right?", a voice spoke out of the air. " Ryu," she wondered. Ryu Hayabusa had snuck up behind her without a sound. "If I were Ayane, you would be dead by now.", he stated in a matter of fact tone. Ayane was her little sister. A result of an unwanted pregnancy. Raidou had raped her mother and impregnated her with Ayane. Looked down upon as a disgrace, her early love for Kasumi as a child was slowly suppressed. In a way, it almost seems as if she was taught to hate her older sister from childhood. And now to avenge their brother, Kasumi must kill her uncle who is the father of her sister who must kill her. The path of a ninja is a lonely one. Ryu was Hayate's best friend. But if the Hayabusa Clan ever decided to rage war upon the Mugen Tenjin Clan, they would have no other choice but to face each other in battle. At any moment friends can become enemies and enemies to friends. One day you might have to kill your closest friend or reach out to the person you've tried to destroy. "She'll stop at nothing. Although you two share the same blood, she will attack you relentlessly. She will never have peace until you die.", Ryu stated. Kasumi turned her back to Hayabusa and continued her warm up. "Let her try and fail." she replied.

Far away from Ryu and Kasumi, and elderly man sat next to a bed in China. The bed was occupied by a small girl hooked into a life support machine. With his hands together in prayer, he begged for a sign of improvement to her heath. Tears ran down his eyes as he watched his young beautiful granddaughter suffer. She was struck by a disease that was curable. But he couldn't afford the treatment. He turned the TV on with the remote. Immediately the morning news interrupted a television sitcom with breaking news of an famous opera singer's murder on stage. She was a well known singer celebrated world wide for her amazing singing ability. At the moment, they were interviewing her daughter Helena who was on stage when her mother was shot. "I have my own problems. I don't need this shit.", Gen Fu stated as he changed the channel. Time was running out. He knew the only way to save her was to fight once again.

Time had passed. Everything was in its right place as it seemed. A few of the world's most skilled fighters were gathered inside an empty stadium observing each other. Some were old acquaintances. Some were strangers with their own agendas. A father stood across from his daughter. A sister across from her younger sister. Friends and family were now enemies. Everyone had their own personal reason to be here. Donovan walked into the stadium followed by a tall long haired man dressed in black on the other side of the stadium across from him. "Hayate!", Kasumi whispered into Ryu's ear in surprise. Not only was he able to walk, he was also able to compete in battle. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Hello Helena. Sorry to hear about your mother.", Donovan said in an half hearted attempt to show sympathy. Helena's heart filled with anger. She calmed herself down. She knew he had something to do with the assassination, but she also knew he would never admit to it. She would have to challenge the assassin and find the answers in battle to confirm her beliefs. " I know your time is valuable so I'll simply get to it. The Dead or Alive tournament is a bit different from any other. Most tournaments are held in a stadium quite like this one. But D.O.A.Tech will hold this one world wide. Everyone one here had to receive an mandatory shot to compete. So let me shed light on that decision. Every one of you were injected with little tiny nanomachines to study your physical and mental condition. They will act as a global positioning system reacting to a wristband we will pass out at the end of this discussion.", he stated.

A look of confusion filled the room. "With the global positioning system, you will be able to locate the whereabouts of any contender and engage in battle. The nanomachines will shut off once the brain is unnaturally forced into unconsciousness, thus removing the participant's position off of the tracking wristbands eliminating him or her from the tournament. So in other words, you have to knock them out to win. Killing is unnecessary, but its a personal choice. D.O.A.Tech will take care of your air travel when the tournament starts. Just simply show your wristband at an airport of your choosing and your flight will be immediately billed to us. However, if you fear for your life then there is a small button on the side of your band that shuts off your nanomachines eliminating you immediately. Press and hold for three seconds and participants will no longer be able to locate you and vice versa. After there are only two people left, they will do battle in this very stadium surrounded by an electric fence. The prize money is an undisclosed amount but I can safely say that its somewhere within the billions.", he said as he paced back and forward. "Fuck yeah! I'm gonna run through the competition and claim my shit!", Zack yelled out of excitement. "You will have a week or two of leisure time before your GPS systems are activated. We will monitor who is active or offline. Any questions? Well then, let the tournament begin.", Donovan ended.

A role call began in order to pass out wristbands. "Hitomi.", a D.O.A.Tech security guard called out. Hitomi walked towards Ein. "I hope we get the chance to battle Ein. Good luck.", she said with a smile as she bowed her head in respect. She received her wristband and walked towards the exit. "Jann Lee." He took a look at Lei Fang. He knew of her intentions. "Ayane." She walked towards Kasumi and closed in almost making contact with her lips to her ear. "I'm going to send you to your grave. Goodbye...big sister." she said as she kissed Kasumi on the forehead. Ayane walked away and turned back to give a menacing smile at Kasumi before she left. "Zack." He received his wristband. "Ein." He walked to receive his band. "Hayate!" Kasumi yelled to get his attention. He didn't respond at all. "Something is wrong with him. Whatever they've done to him has changed him." Hayabusa stated to her. "Christie." She received her band. "Lei Fang." "Helena." She walked forward and faced Donovan. "You bastard. I'll find out your intentions and bring you down, even if I have to bring down my father in the process." she scolded in a low voice with a soft French Accent. "Ryu Hayabusa." Ryu looked into Kasumi eyes. "I'll go after him. Don't worry, I'll bring him back to your clan." he said in a comforting voice. "Bass" He received his wristband and glimpsed at Tina before leaving. The security guard continued passing wristbands to Bayman, Brad Wong, Gen Fu, Tina, and Leon.

The tournament had begun and the battles were ready to take place. And the battleground was of their choosing. Each fighter spread throughout the world. Some returning home. Some touring other countries searching for relaxation. And others training in anticipation. And finally, their GPS systems were activated. Tina was spending time alone in a mountain area mountain bike riding. She was dressed for the heat wearing a small white tank top and tiny blue biker shorts revealing her beautiful figure. She knew she was desired by most men because of it but it never bothered her. In a way, she liked the attention even though it was annoying at times. Something as simple as an outfit could change whether she was a loud noise or a gentle whisper in the ears of Hollywood producers. But her outfit ,although attractive on her, was chosen simply to keep her body ventilated in the heat. Her wristband beeped. She went to an immediate halt sliding her bike sideways. She stood alone on top of a mountain searching for an opponent. She took a look at her band to identify the challenger. "What the fu...". She was cut off by a drop kick to her bike that sent her face first into the dirt. "I can't let you win Tina. You will always be my little girl. And you will never outgrow a spankin'!", Bass declared. Tina stood and immediately swung her bike striking Bass across the face with it. "I ain't no little girl anymore! And I'm old enough to hit back now! And I'm gonna run through any sum bitch in my way! That includes you daddy!"

Bass charged his daughter out of anger. Tina ducked under a clothesline he intended to hit her with and reached behind her grabbing the back of his head and pulled it to her shoulder. She drove it to the ground in a neck breaker. She rolled backwards mounting on top of him. Her fists struck his face mercilessly in an repetitive fury. He struck an elbow to her nose causing her to grab her face. He shoved her off of him and grabbed her by her neck. Bass stood up and immediately took off running full speed while still holding her neck dragging her legs against the dirt and rocks on the mountain. He jumped into the air gliding for a few seconds before landing on his knees choke slamming her onto the ground. He stood and lifted her up onto his shoulders. He began to run towards the edge of the mountain holding her upside down. He had to knock her unconscious to win and he wanted to do it as quickly as possible. Tina was able to slip through his arms and land behind him just in time before he reached the edge. She wrapped her arms around his waist and German suplexed him onto his neck throwing all of his weight forward. Bass rolled to his stomach and attempted to stand. Tina ran and tackled him down giving him no time to compose himself. She grabbed his feet and used every inch of her strength to spin him around and around before letting him go sending him flying off of the mountain. Bass fell and smacked the side of the mountain and began to roll until he fell face first onto a huge flat surface on it. Tina fell back exhausted. Her white tank top was now slightly ripped open exposing more cleavage than she cared to flaunt. "Good thing its my daddy this time." she said to herself giggling softly. "Is that all ya got! Come down here and I'll show you why I'm undefeated little girl!" Bass taunted her while stomping his foot on the ground in anger. " Dammit! He's still standing!" she said out loud in frustration.

Bass heard a rattling sound traveling down the mountain fast. "What the hell is that?" he said low to his self. By the time he realized what it was he was too late to move. Tina was airborne on her bike with one foot on the handle bars and another on the seat surfing it right towards his face. He caught the bike in his arms but Tina had already parted with it in the air and struck him with a drop kick to his face. They both landed on their backs at the same time. Tina pulled her legs to her stomach and threw them forward launching herself to her feet. She immediately grabbed his legs and wrapped them around hers performing a figure four submission. She tightened every muscle in her legs to apply as much pressure as possible. Bass pounded the ground with his fist screaming in pain. He sat up and punched her legs repeatedly to weaken her grip. Her legs lost strength. He shoved her forward off of him and grabbed her feet. Now standing, he dragged her in the dirt around and around in circles and threw her off the mountain. Her body fell smacking pieces of the mountain as she tumbled. The tumble was a lot longer than the one Bass had endured. He watched as his daughter's limp body fell hitting the mountain repeatedly. It seemed as if she would never stop falling. She finally reached the bottom and hit the ground face down. Bass's face lit up.

"Oh no! Tina!", he screamed in concern. He had let his anger get the best of him again. He has always had an anger problem. His wife use to tell him that his anger would eventually get the best of him and would be the death of him one day. But he'd never thought of the fact that it might be the death of Tina. He hurried down the mountain running as fast as he could. So fast that he eventually tumbled and fell also. He hit the ground and took off towards Tina. "Baby I'm uh..." he was interrupted with a knee to the stomach. "Come on daddy. Ya gotta give me more credit than that. After all, I am an Armstrong.", she said as she dusted herself off. Bass smiled. It was the first time in a long time she had made him so proud. He was so focused on his legacy that he had totally forgotten how strong she was. Tina immediately readied herself to continue the battle. Bass pressed the button on his wristband. "Daddy, what are you doing?" Tina asked. "Tina, I want you to continue my legacy. I want you to keep the Armstrong name a proud one. But I want you to do it on your terms.", he stated. Her eyes lit up with joy and they both collapsed to their knees in exhaustion. A monitoring computer at D.O.A.Tech beeped and read the words... (Bass is offline).

In Africa, Bayman prepared to fight Leon. "We meet again comrade. Still mourning your dead suka?" Bayman said in a calm but insulting voice. Leon's anger rose like a storm of destruction. Bayman and Leon have hidden history between them. They have never spoke of their past out loud, but their history ran so deep that they felt they didn't have to. He front kicked Bayman to the ground and followed with a slap to the face sending him tumbling back. Leon charged forward and Bayman slid onto the floor tripping him with both his legs. Leon's momentum along with the maneuver threw him face down. Bayman mounted his back putting him in a submission. While Leon was face down, Bayman wrapped his legs around his arm and locked Leon's wrist in a joint lock with his hands. He applied pressure attempting to break his arm. "How dare you insult Rolande!", Leon declared. He used all of his strength to stand and lift his arm with Bayman hanging upside down from it. With one arm still in the lock and the other arm lifting Bayman higher by the throat, he lifted high enough to break the hold and raise him above his shoulders. Leon threw him face first to a tree in an attempt to shatter his face. Smacking the tree and sliding down it, Bayman turned only to meet a boot to his face that drove the back of his head into the tree.

He slid down the tree and sat slumped over. Blood rushed down his face. Leon backed away only to charge him again in an attempt to knee his face. Bayman threw his weight forward while pushing away from the tree causing him to stand and did a ground sweep sending Leon on his back. Bayman attempted to grab him while he was still grounded but Leon rolled backwards onto his neck quickly reaching his feet. Bayman quickly grabbed Leon's left leg with one hand while using the other to push his middle section immediately shoving him on his back while still having his leg grappled. Bayman flipped Leon onto his stomach and leaned back holding his leg under his arm pit applying pressure to Leon's lower back. "I will break you!" Bayman yelled with determination. Leon screamed and dug his nails deep in the dirt in reaction to the pain. Leon used his upper body strength to roll to his back and broke the hold. Bayman attempted to stand but Leon quickly tackled him down, mounted him, and began to strike his face repeatedly. Bayman grabbed Leon's shirt and positioned his left leg between his thighs and tossed him above his head. Leon landed directly on his back and then shot to his feet. Bayman stood as Leon charged towards him attempting to boot him in the face. Bayman countered the kick by catching it and immediately went for an ankle lock and snapped it. Leon let out a painful scream. Bayman grabbed Leon by the head and repeatedly rammed it with his knee until his face was unrecognizable. (Leon is offline) He let his head fall. "Thanks for the warm up old friend. Now if you excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to.", he said as he pressed the button on his wristband. (Bayman is offline).

Fame Douglas paced in an office inside the D.O.A.Tech corporate building in the United States. "I don't understand what your trying to play at Donovan. This tournament serves us no purpose what so ever. In fact, its causing us money and attracting unwanted attention.", he scolded as he rubbed the back of his neck. Donovan leaned back in his chair and propped his feet upon his desk. "I have everything under control. My...umm... I mean our research will pay off eventually. Soon the tournament will be over and our work will be done. These things take time and money Fame. We don't want another Epsilon Project on our hands. Speaking of that, I've made arrangements to take care of Ein and the clone failure. Our man will be returning to Japan shortly. He's not involved in the tournament so Ein doesn't have a clue about him. And he has history with him so we didn't have to pay him for this favor.", he replied. "Well speed things up.", Douglas said while exiting Donovan's office. "Hurry up and die old man.", Donovan said under his breath.

Jann Lee sat in a restaurant in China eating a hamburger. He trained constantly and kept his body in perfect shape at all times. He wanted no excuses to blame a defeat on. In fact, the thought of defeat never crossed his mind. But he had a hidden love for American hamburgers. They weren't as large in China but they were huge enough to satisfy. His wristband beeped uncontrollably. He looked up only to see Lei Fang charging at him. He threw his hamburger in her face catching her off guard as he ran and performed a flying dragon kick. "Watcaaa!" He sent her flying through the restaurant's glass window into the middle of the street. She rolled in the street as oncoming traffic tried to dodge her. She screamed in terror as cars collided barely missing her. Jann began to throw restaurant chairs at her while she tried to stand and dodge cars all at once. The chairs were blocked by the passing vehicles. Glass from car windows flew in her face as they passed her and crashed into each other. Traffic stopped due to the amount of wrecks. Jann ran into the street and received a kick to his knee from Lei. She grabbed his arm and tossed him over her shoulder to the concrete. She delivered a sharp and quick stomp to his stomach with her high heel. He stood up immediately and observed her clothing. She was dressed in a beautiful red Chinese dress and high heels. She looked lovely. Almost as if she was dressed for a date with Jann rather than a fight. "Are you comfortable?" he said in a sarcastic manner. "Comfortable enough.", she replied. He smiled. "Well, I just thought I should let you know that I saw your panties while I was down there."

Her face turned red out of embarrassment and anger. She threw an elbow that was countered by him. Her punches connected with air. "Are you playing with me!" she demanded answered. His timing was perfect. He knew she would come for him first. Ever since he saved her in the past, she began to feel that her skills as a fighter were weak. She needed to prove to herself that she was an worthy opponent. She attacked with pure precision calculating every attack. Yet he blocked them and countered without any attacks on his behalf. " Why wont you hit me!", she screamed out of frustration. Jann punched her in the face and struck her with both of his elbows with his back to her sending her into the back windshield of a wrecked car. She fell completely threw and landed in the back seat. She crawled to the side door and tried to open it. Jann kicked in the door window striking her in the face and immediately pulling her by her hair through it. She fell to the ground and blocked a kick by Jann. She ignored the tiny pieces of glass imbedded into her face. Lei immediately returned to her fighting stance and dodged a kick targeting her head and kick him in his shin. Jann tried to kick her midsection and was countered. She caught his leg and spun him around and delivered two punches and a kick to the back of his head. She spun and kicked the back of his legs from under him sending him crashing into the concrete. Jann returned to his feet. "Damn, I've lost my focus." he said under his breath.

Lei fang was confused. She didn't understand what he was speaking about. She simply took the statement as an attempt to distract her and continued attacking Jann. She threw three calculated punches, an elbow and a low kick in his direction only to connect with air. He was avoiding her again. He was simply not attacking anymore. She threw an inside chop towards his head and he slapped it away and punched her in the stomach. He didn't follow with a combo. "What are you doing! Are you afraid of ..." "wachaa!" Jann delivered a hard and heavy punch to her face knocking her to the ground. She stood up immediately throwing a kick towards his midsection out of frustration. Jann caught her leg and kicked her in the other causing her to fall on the ground in a split position. He struck her in the face with his shin not giving her anytime to escape the awkward position she was in. She fell to her side and looked up only to see Jann's body in the air above her right before he landed a kick in her face.(Lei Fang is offline)

Lei awakened in a stranger's bed. She ran her fingers through her hair removing it from her face as she examined her surroundings. She realized that her clothes were removed and her wounds were bandaged up. Waking up in a strange place in nothing but her underclothes frightened her for a moment. "Welcome back. For a moment I thought you would never wake up.", Jann said comforting her with a smile. "Why did you help me!" she demanded out of anger and disappointment . "Well...I couldn't just leave a beautiful woman unconscious in the middle of the street. I care more about your safety than your pride.", he replied. She lowered her head. "I...I guess my skills will never match yours.", she said in a shivering voice. Jann smiled. "Your skills were more than I could handle." Her head rose. "Really?" "Of course. I had to change my way of thinking simply to compete against you. No opponent has ever made me do such a thing." " Then why did I lose?", she asked. He rubbed his hand against hers. "You were so obsessed with defeating me that you've forgotten how to fight. Martial arts are more than just kicks and punches. Any person can throw a punch. Martial arts involve science and logic. Your movements were precise but it lacked science. A warrior must choose an element in which they want to attack in order to do great damage in the least amount of time. If you can't defeat an opponent immediately then you must target areas which would effect their performance. Things such as body parts that are key elements to their style or even their state of mind can be used to break down an opponent. So I upset you and I used logic. Your obsessed with defeating me therefore you've most likely studied my style and realized that Jeet Kune Do is an offensive style. So I used defense to throw off your plan." Her eyes widened. She knew in her heart that he was right. "Well, I guess next tournament I will serve as a more worthy opponent.", she said smiling. "Yeah. I'm looking forward to it. Oh, and you owe me a hamburger.", he replied with a smile.

Ryu looked into his best friend's eyes as the rain fell. His expression was heart felt although he knew what must be done. It was hard for him to look at his friend as an enemy. His training had made him cold yet the rain spoke for the tears he was unable to shed. "I don't want to fight you Hayate." he stated. "My name is Ein. Address me by that title ninja.", he replied in a scolding voice. "We were friends once. I've trusted you with my life and we've fought battles together. Come home with me. Come back to your clan." "Fuck my clan! What can't remember doesn't mean anything to me! They did something to me and I intend to find out what and why!" he snapped. "It doesn't matter what they did to you. What matters is what your sister did for you. Kasumi left the village to find you. She was cast out as a run away shinobi. As long as she's alive she will be hunted by your very own clan. She made that sacrifice for you Hayate." Ryu stated in a calm voice. He often tried not to let his emotions run wild. On the battlefield, emotions could be your downfall. Ein turned his back to Ryu. "They did something to me. They experimented with me here in Japan and then flew me to Germany. I've returned to find out what happen in their lab, not to attend a family gathering." "Ayane is coming to kill her. She will not stop until she's dead. This is the sacrifice she's made out of love for you!" Hayabusa's voice slipped showing more emotion than he wanted it to. Ein faced him. "I didn't ask her to make it.", he replied in a dark selfish voice.

An awkward fight broke out in Turkey. A half German half Asian karate expert did battle with a drunken Chinese man in the streets for spectators to observe. "Stay still old man!" Hitomi yelled out of frustration. Brad fell to the ground and rolled away from her. He fell on his own free will so it was confusing to her. She was trained for battle. Her endurance was conditioned as well as her threshold for pain. But her patience was thin. She approached him to deliver a kick while he was still rolling on the ground and Brad shot up fluently with a uppercut to her chin. He followed with a kick to her face and fell flat on his back tripping her to the ground as soon as he landed. He kicked her between the legs as they both laid flat. "Oops, sorry. I don't normally fight women.", he stated in an amused manner. He rolled backwards on to his neck until he rolled to his feet immediately entering a staggering fighting pose. Hitomi rose to her feet. She entered a basic Karate stance and slowly approached him. Although she was highly trained in the style, she preferred to wear a tank top with jeans and boots over an basic Karate uniform. She threw a spinning front kick towards him. Brad Wong arched his back to dodge it and attacked with two punches to her face, a back elbow in her chest and a jumping spin kick to her head. They both fell to the ground at the same time. Hitomi as a result of the kick, and Brad intentionally to enter an arrogant pose as he laid with his head rested on his palm.

Hitomi stood up and Brad rolled towards her and somehow managed to return to his standing stance, connect with a front kick to her chest, and return to the same arrogant pose on the ground in a liquid like manner. He took a container from the side of his pants and took a sip then returned to his feet while placing it back. "Your the strangest opponent I've ever faced.", she said with a hint of tiredness in her voice. "Well your definitely my prettiest. Or maybe its just the alcohol talking," he said arrogantly. "What!", Hitomi yelled out of shock. She delivered a solid blow to his chest that pushed him back. She followed with an elbow to his face, a spinning back elbow to his stomach, and while he was crouched over holding his stomach she raised her leg vertical performing a complete standing split and drove the heel of her foot into the back of his head. He fell to the ground and she punched him in the back of the head to top off her combo. "And stay down!" she added. The spectators knew nothing of the tournament. They simply thought that a woman was upset at her drunken husband.

Brad laid flat not making any movement what so ever. She was pretty sure he was down for the count but he was still on her GPS system. She backed away from him and looked him over. She took a look at her wristband again. "Maybe its broken.", she said softly to herself. She stood there for a minute before she decided to approach him. The crowd followed her also in confusion. She tapped him a few times with her boot. "I...I guess I've won.", she said unsurely. Her curiosity forced her to kneel down to check. She rolled him onto his back. Brad grabbed her wrist and held the button on her wristband . (Hitomi is offline). "What! You jerk! Your a real asshole!", she scolded. He sat up and folded his legs. "Sorry, but I just wouldn't forgive myself if I knocked out a woman.", he said as he looked at the crowd gathered around him. "Then why did you fight me in the first place!", she demanded to know. "Hey, you attacked me. I was just looking for a bite to eat and all of a sudden I'm fighting in the middle of the street with some crazy lady.", he said adding a burp at the end of it. Hitomi's anger slowly turned into a smile. And it eventually resulted in laughter. She looked him in the eyes "You know, for a moment you had me fooled into thinking you were a bumbling idiot. You could have defeated me a long time ago.", she stated. "Possibly." he replied. She sat down with her legs folded in front of him. "I wanted a chance to test my new skills in battle, but I guess I'll just have to be grateful for our fight. Why are you in the tournament," she asked. "Everyone has a story for being here. Mines is simple. I have nothing else better to do. I'm on a journey without a cause. I kind of stumbled into the tournament. Whether I win or lose doesn't matter. What does matter is I've found a reason to use the skills I've mastered to remind myself that I'm not a drunk piece of shit like everyone say I am. You know, sometimes when so many people tell you something you start to believe it." he answered. Hitomi stood up. "If you don't care if you win or lose then why did you disqualify me?" she asked. "Ha ha... well I can't lose to a girl. That would look terrible."

Christie slowly walked into Donovan's office. She was dressed in a dark yet professional manner. She was wearing a very short black spaghetti strapped dress with a side split that was fitted to her curves well. She wore dark black shades to hide her eyes. She had a seat in front of his desk and crossed her legs revealing her black strap patterned high heels. Donovan turned in his chair to face Christie. He stared at her milk colored thighs. "Damn. I've read that you have the fighting skills and training to assassinate anyone. But I didn't know you had the ability to kill people with your looks also. Your drop dead gorgeous." he said in an attempt to bring a smile to her face. Christie simply removed her shades. "What is it with assassins? They're too busy killing others that they forget to live themselves. I guess I'll get down to business. She's going after Ayane. There are rumors about her mother's death. People are starting to believe them. She doesn't have a clue about your involvement here. She's not my concern, but she could become a problem later. After all, the bible is proof that one woman can fuck everything up for the rest of us.", he said as he took a sip of champagne. Christie lifted a glass of her own. His attempt at humor fell on deaf ears. She was beautiful, yet cold. Her smile was lovely and full of life but it was rare to catch a glimpse of it. And if you did then most likely it was the last thing you would ever see. She only showed pleasure when she killed someone she hated. She suppressed her emotions to enable her to kill any man, woman, or child without any regret. Good and evil did not exist in her world anymore. Only the hit existed. "I'll find her. And I'll kill her without hesitation.", she said insuring Donovan in an British accent. She rarely spoke unless she felt it was necessary to. She tried to keep her statements short and to the point. Christie disliked using her energy and time for anything else but the hit whenever she was contracted. "That sounds peachy sweet heart. But I'll send a couple of my men with you just in case. I trust you'll get the job done. Lets just refer to them as a comforting insurance for step two of my three step plan.", he added. An alarm buzzed throughout the D.O.A.Tech corporate building. "What's that?", Christie asked. Donovan smiled. "Honey... that's step one."

Bayman unleashed a shot into a security guard blowing a hole into his torso. He was armed with a stolen M1014 Marine co. combat shotgun. The perfect weapon for an up close and personal assassination. It was lightweight with a retractable shoulder rest to ease recoil. It took 12 gauge shells yet it had the ability to support standard and magnum rounds. Durable enough to use in a close combat situation. It's pistol grip and sniper scope made it easy to hit targets from a distance. And to top it off, it was semi-automatic making it unnecessary to pump between shots. He also had a desert eagle, one of the most powerful hand guns in the world, strapped to his side. He was dressed in all black with black gloves and black face paint to hide his appearance and avoid fingerprints. His defense was a hidden bulletproof vest. Bayman was a skilled sniper and stealth expert. He had the ability to kill silently without a trace if his existence ever being discovered. But this time his mission wasn't one of silence. Donovan wanted him to be as loud and messy as possible. Bayman's target was actually Fame Douglas. Along with the sniper attack that took his wife's life, a simple assassination would raise questions about Donovan's involvement in their deaths along with his motives. Bayman needed to make the hit look like an terrorist attack against the corporation to avoid questions.

He crouched down behind a desk to avoid being hit. He was fearless and unmerciful. He accepted the fact that he was going to die one day and lived prepared to face death at any moment. Two guards closed in towards the desk. There were six more exiting an elevator across the room. Bayman stood and threw a knife into the neck of one of the guards while charged towards the other. He rammed a knife into the guard's wrist forcing him to release his weapon and used him as a human shield. The other six officers fired hitting their fellow officer killing him immediately and landed three shots into Bayman's vest. Bayman fell forward landing on his stomach and sniped one officer in both legs from across the room. The 12 gauge pellets ripped through his knees and tore them to the bone. He collapsed forward and Bayman released another calculated shot to his face before rolling for cover behind a desk once more. "Three down. Ten more to go.", he said to himself in order to regain focus. Bayman placed the shotgun on top of the desk and sniped one officer's hand off and sniped him in the neck causing his head to remain attached to his body by tiny strings of skin before his body fell. The shotgun could only support six shots. Bayman had ammo but didn't have enough time to reload. So his Desert Eagle had to do. He put two more down with shots to their chests.

Fame Douglas watched his guards died one by one on a surveillance screen. He ran out of his office in hope of finding a place to hide. He was on the fifth floor and feared that he would die if he was discovered on an elevator or on a stairway. A guard discovered him. "Sir, we have to get you to safety!", he stated as he scanned the area with his gun in position. "Get me to the roof! I can take the helicopter out of here!", Douglas demanded. The guard escorted Douglas up the stairs leading the way with his gun to the roof. Douglas reached the roof only to catch a glimpse of Donovan and Christie using the helicopter to escape. "Donovan! You bastard!", Fame called out. Donovan reached over into a long black case that he had planted on the helicopter before hand. He pulled out a rocket launcher. "Your going to kill him yourself along with your assassin.", Christie stated out of observation. "Consider this insurance on step one.", he said with a smirk on his face. He fired a rocket destroying the roof completely and sending the ceiling crumbling down.

Bayman heard and felt the explosion and took off running as he fired a Desert Eagle killing three guards in the process. He was on the third floor and didn't have time to reach the stairway to escape. He ran forward firing his path clear towards a window as the building structure collapsed. His only chance of survival was to jump through the window of the collapsing building and fall three stories. And if he survived the concrete landing, there was no doubt in his mind that he would suffer large amounts of injuries including the risk of paralysis. And he would still have to dodge the remains of the building tumbling towards him. He ran forward shattering through the glass and entering a free fall. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for him. He closed his eyes. He was prepared to face death. He was prepared for whatever the landing delivered.

Kasumi entered a cave in search of answers. She was armed with a sword and explosive shurikens just in case she would have to do battle. D.O.A.Tech had a hidden lab within Japan. It was located in an inhabited area disguised as a cave. She had heard rumors of the cave being the source of strange experiments and the creation of abominations. She entered with caution slowly following the cave's walls until she reached the end of the opening which led to a stone wall. She ran her hands against the wall. "It seems too smooth for mother nature. This must have been made by man.", she said to herself. The wall exploded sending her soaring backwards and sliding to the ground. She looked forward towards a figure surrounded in darkness. The figure's long hair and hip movements as it walked forward suggested that it was female. The darkness in the cave and a collection of lights from the new opening blinded her view of the stranger. Kasumi's eyes began to focus. She caught a glimpse of the stranger's face. "This cannot be! Who would create such an abomination!", she said out loud in a shocked voice. The figure ran passed her merging into the darkness. Kasumi heard a computerized voice. "Self destruct sequence has been activated." She ran towards the darkness in the cave in an attempt to reach the opening. An explosion lit the cave behind her and an ocean of flames rapidly filled the cave. Kasumi ran as fast as possible trying not to let the flames engulf her. The fire grew closer and closer to her almost catching her attire to flames. She felt the heat against her thighs as she moved forward. Another explosion behind her sent the flames flying even faster. Kasumi jumped and ran along the side of the cave's wall to avoid being overran by the flames. Her feet were beginning to slip. She jumped back and forward in the cave wall to wall until she reached the opening. Kasumi ran off the cave's wall and front flipped out of it barely dodging the flames. She landed perfectly on her feet. "What were they trying to hide? And were my eyes correct?", she asked herself. There was no doubt in her mind that whatever they did to Hayate took place inside the cave. But now she would never know exactly what happened.

A battle was being fought on a Thailand temple high above a long layer of continuous stone stairs. A temple is usually a shelter for peace, but the battle that raged on was nothing remotely spiritual. It was an intensely brutal fight. Zack threw a punch in Gen Fu's direction. Barely dodging it, Gen Fu shoved Zack to the ground and performed a spinning sweep as Zack tried to stand. Zack jumped to his feet immediately hitting Gen Fu with two punches to his face, an upper cutting elbow to his jaw, and finished his combo with a flying knee striking Gen Fu's face and forcing him to retreat backwards. Gen Fu charged towards him striking him with an open palm to the chest and followed with a side elbow to his stomach. Gen Fu attempted another sweep but Zack jumped over it. Gen Fu reached his feet before Zack landed and caught him in his arms. Much to Zack's confusion, Gen Fu gently returned Zack to his feet and then shoved him down to the ground with incredible force. Zack bounced back to his feet in anger and delivered a side kick to Gen Fu's leg. He followed by grabbing his head and repeatedly smashed his face to the ground and leaped over him. Zack turned to face him. "Give it up old man. That prize money is mine! Besides, your granddaughter has had a good run.", he said taunting him. Gen Fu attacked him with an variety of palm strikes. Zack countered a punch by him and retaliated with a heavy punch to his chest. Gen Fu collapsed at the edge of the temple's stairs. He rolled to his stomach and attempted to rise. Zack ran and landed on his back using him as a human surf board as he rode him down the stone stairs. "Yahhoooo!" he yelled as Gen Fu slid uncontrollably. Gen Fu's body repeatedly smacked the stairs and Zack placed his foot on his head making his face collide with each one. (Gen Fu is offline) "Ahhh, don't worry. When I win I'll buy her a pony!", Zack said to the unconscious Gen Fu. They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and Zack flew into the air leaving Gen Fu to hit the ground face first. He did a flip in the air and landed on his feet. He threw a forward spinning kick and moved his arms in a rubber band manner to celebrate. "It's bitchin'!"

Kasumi was sitting alone by a river moving her fingertips in circles in the water. Ayane Approached her. "My wristband must be broken.", she said in a calm voice to Kasumi. Ayane, no matter how much she tried to hide it, loved her sister. It was a hidden love she concealed within her heart away from her mother and Kasumi's father. Love can bring hesitation in battle. She was looked down upon due to the fact that she was an unwanted pregnancy. Kasumi was the favorable of the two. With that thought forever engraved into her mind, she trained twice as hard. She became faster and colder than her sister in order to make up for her mistake of simply being born. She had to work twice as hard to receive a small fraction of the love Hayate and Kasumi received. She felt as if she was taught to hate her, but could never lock her out of her heart completely. Ayane had no idea she would find Kasumi at the lake. She was simply visiting it for one last time. "This is where we use to play as little girls. A fitting location for your demise.", Ayane said as she walked closer. She was armed with a short sword and a considerable amount of shurikens. Kasumi began to laugh as Ayane approached her.

"Demon child!" she taunted. Ayane's face filled with shock and anger. Kasumi had never spoken to her in such a manner before. Kasumi continued. "I know your secret. Your mother wanted to stab herself in the stomach just to avoid giving birth to you. She would have rather died than unleashed such a disgrace like you into the world. Do your clan a favor and kill yourself." she added. Ayane's eyes filled with tears. Kasumi smiled and began to laugh. "Rape baby! Rape baby! Rape baby! Rape baby!", she continued on and on. Ayane felt a burst of hatred rise in her. She ran towards Kasumi with lighting speed and pulled out her sword. Kasumi's eyes lit up. It was too late for her to react. Ayane drove her sword threw Kasumi's neck beheading her. She stopped and fell to her knees in front of her sister's headless body. She wrapped Kasumi's hair around her wrist and picked up her head. "This shall make a beautiful trophy.", she said to herself as she turned away from her body. Ayane's mission was complete. But it seemed a little too easy. Ayane's wristband went off. "Murderer!", a voice screamed. She turned around only to find Helena in her fighting stance. "You were the one who killed my mother!", she accused. "What?", Ayane replied. She attacked Ayane before she could answer to the accusation.

Helena went into a lower position and gracefully attacked Ayane with a front kick to her chest. She moved closer and delivered a spinning back chop to her face followed with an elbow to her stomach. Ayane backed away. "My fight is not with you! But I will have no other choice but to kill you if you continue!", she stated as she slowly retreated backwards. "Well, you'll just have to try!", Helena stated as she ran towards Ayane. Ayane noticed that their wristbands went off again, but Helena was focused solely on defeating her. Helena threw a punch towards Ayane and was countered. Ayane grabbed her arms and slid herself through Helena's legs ending up behind her. She immediately followed with a spinning roundhouse kick to the back of her head sending her sliding face first in the dirt. "If I attempt to kill someone, I succeed. Simply trying is not an option!", Ayane replied while placing her hands on her hips and throwing her hair to the side. Helena stood and immediately went into her stance. She was highly trained in an unique fighting style. She was taught the style of PI Qua Quan as a little girl. She was spoiled by her parents and treated like a princess as a child. Blessed with a famous opera singer for a mother and a successful business man for a father, she was given the best of everything. Even though her mother had the voice of an angel, Fame hired some of the best vocal coaches around the world to help Helena develop a pure and sensual yet powerful voice that rivaled even her mother's. Douglas also made certain that she was protected at all times even when she was alone. He had her trained in such a beautiful martial art so she could defend herself and yet compliment her own beauty and class at the same time. And even though she was dressed for battle, her clothing was made out of the finest material. She wore a beautiful light blue dress split on both sides revealing her white stockings and lovely thighs with light blue shoes to match. Her dress possessed long armed sleeves but was opened in the front to show off her cleavage heavenly. The outfit seemed to serve the purpose of showing off her attractive figure more than comfortable combat clothing.

She threw two punches towards Ayane. Ayane was able to block both of them but was caught by surprise with a kick to her stomach. Helena continued forward with an open palm strike to her face. Ayane backed up and paced herself. They both began to approach each other and was interrupted by Christie delivering a kick in a midair split position striking both of them in the chest. They both retreated backwards. "Leave us, ninja girl. We have unfinished business Helena.", she said addressing both women. She was dressed in a skin tight white jump suit with a black stripe on both sides. With Helena and Ayane both dressed in lovely dresses, she was the most unfashionable of the three. Ayane backed away and picked up Kasumi's head. "This fight has nothing to do with me. I'll leave you two to settle things.", she stated and walked away. Helena began to run in Ayane's direction and was forced into a halt by a kick to her stomach delivered by Christie. Helena slowly fell to the ground. Christie's slim but gorgeous appearance hid the power of her strikes well. Helena began to cough. "Who are you?", Helena asked. "I'm surprised you don't recognize me. I've worked as a servant to your every little need for months to get close to your family. But I guess it figures that you would be oblivious to a simple servant like me. Fucking rich people.", she replied in a cold emotionless voice. "So your the one responsible for my mother's death?", Helena asked with a shivering voice. "Do not concern yourself with the past. What matters is the fact that I will be the one responsible for yours. Donovan has paid me in advance for your life to cease to exist.", Christie replied. There were three men behind her in the background armed with nightsticks. "If you've posed as one of my servants, then why not kill me in my sleep!", Helena demanded answered. "Enough questions. Your wasting time.", Christie responded while striking Helena with a knee to her face while she was still crouched over.

Helena rolled onto her back and immediately shot to her feet. Her hands moved in a circular motion as she lowered her stance. Christie didn't enter a fighting stance. She just simply and calmly walked towards her. Helena attempted to throw a punch but was stun by a quick strike to her chest by Christie's finger tips. Christie followed by jabbing her in the neck to cut off her circulation and proceeded with two jabs to her stomach. And then, followed with a jumping spin kick to her head that threw Helena off balance to the ground. Helena fell holding her neck gasping for air. Christie walked around her in a complete circle like an animal stalking her prey. It was suiting since her style was the snake style martial art. She lowered herself to Helena's face placing her elbows on her knees. "Care to continue?", she asked in a somewhat would be sarcastic manner. Helena delivered a side kick to Christie while she was still laying down. Christie caught her leg and stood up holding it. She began to drag Helena. "I would be a pity to cover your dress in dirt.", she said attempting to get under her skin. Helena used her arms and her other leg to push herself up and delivered a spinning kick to her face while Christie held her other leg. Helena landed chest down and pushed herself up. Christie was staggering. She didn't expect Helena to go for such a risky attack. Christie threw a jab that was caught by Helena. Helena pulled her forward and moved her arm in a graceful circular motion tossing Christie to the ground. She used the end of her high heel shoe to strike Christie in the throat while she was still down. "This should silence you for a while.", she added. Christie rolled onto her neck to throw her body to her feet. Helena performed a full spit spinning kick driving the bottom of her high heel to the top of Christie's head giving her no time to stand. She went for a punch and was countered. Christie caught her arm and used her momentum to wrap her legs around Helena's neck while she was still standing and tossed her on the ground. Christie made it to her feet first and attempted to stomp Helena while she was still down. Helena caught her heel and pushed her foot upward. She tossed Christie onto her back and pinned Christie's own leg behind her head. She laid on top of Christie as close as possible and drove her forearm into her neck. She used her weight and Christie's pinned down leg as leverage as she choked her with her forearm. Christie was in a terrible striking position. Helena was too close to her body to receive any critical blows. Christie pulled Helena's hair as hard as possible yet she didn't let go of the choke. Christie was unable to receive any oxygen. Her eyes were fading. She gasped for air rapidly. Her breaths became shorter and shorter. (Christie is offline)Helena released the hold and stood only to receive a set of repeated strikes from the nightstick armed men. (Helena is offline)

A tall muscular man choked Hayate and threw him by his neck in the air sending him tumbling to the ground. Hayate was barely able to stand. He wore a look of exhaustion on his face. "You leave me with no choice Raidou!", he yelled. Hayate moved his palms in a circular motion. Particles in the air seemed to begin to absorb into his hands. Raidou smiled. "I've learned the wind torn sky blast also!", he stated as he mimicked Hayate's movements forming energy into his hands as well. Hayate released the energy towards Raidou who had also released his. Their energy beams collided with each other. They both pushed and forced their Ki energy out making their beams even stronger. Their energy pushed back and forward like two bulls in collision with each other. "You are weak Hayate. Just like your father Shiden. Die!", Raidou yelled as he overpowered Hayate. Ein awakened in the middle of a forest. "What...the... fuck...", he said under his breath. He was traveling through the forest in search of a hidden cave owned by D.O.A.Tech and decided to rest. He eventually fell asleep. But the dream he experienced seemed like more of an memory than an illusion in his slumber.

Brad Wong and Jann Lee have been fighting tirelessly in the Alaskan snow for hours. It was a test of endurance. Jann caught a kick thrown by Brad and retaliated with a shin kick to his nose. Brad staggered back and fell. Jann moved in only to be tripped by Brad. Jann returned to his feet faster than he had fallen. He threw a powerful side kick towards Brad and only hit air. Brad performed a spin in a circle dodging the kick and ending up behind Jann. He flew head first like a missile into Jann's lower back. Jann stumbled forward and then struck Brad with both of his elbows while his back was still to him. Brad fell, stood back up, and entered his drunken boxing stance. He moved his hands in a circular motion. He fluently struck Jann with a swinging front kick to his face and used the momentum of the kick to perform a sweep knocking him down immediately. He dropped his elbow on Jann's chest and entered his stance again. He threw a punch that was countered by Jann. He pulled Brad's arm forcing him to run into his knee. "Whachaa!" He preformed a flying dragon kick which sent Brad sliding on his back. Jann ran and lifted Brad up by his shirt. He unleashed a relentless attack of punches to Brad's face with a furious force. He screamed in intensity as every blow hit. "Wah! Wah! Wah!" He gathered all of his strength for one last power punch. "Woo!" (Brad Wong is offline) Jann Lee fell to his knees in exhaustion. The battles in the tournament were beginning to take their toll on him. He was still sore from the fight with Lei Fang. The plane flight to Alaska was the only down time he had a chance to endure before his fight with Brad. They fought for hours in the snow. His body was cold but his will was strong. He was afraid of losing. The other contenders took their time traveling and relaxing in order to fight their opponents. After the attack by Lei while he was eating, he was afraid to rest. He feared that someone would find him and defeat him as he slept or ate. He stood up and walked away from Brad. He was ready to fly to his next location. Brad Wong sat up. "I think I lost the fight because I've had too much to drink.", he stated to Jann. He turned back to face Brad. "What kind of fighter drinks their self into a stupor before a battle?", he asked. "The kind who doesn't think highly in the fighting skills of his opponent.", Brad answered. Jann turned away. "I don't have time for assholes like you. I have another battle waiting to begin somewhere.", Jann ended as he walked away.

Tina approached Zack in an Las Vegas casino. He was on the second floor slapping down chips on tables. His wristband went off. "Dammit! A dude can't get a break around here?", he said out of annoyance. "Don't worry. You can rest all ya want after I'm done with ya.", she said. "Mmm. That sound a little sexy.", Zack replied. Tina was dressed for battle this time around. She wore a pair of skin tight blue jeans, a revealing strapless red tank top, red boots, and a short black jacket. The jacket was open yet it still manage to conceal the view of her chest. Zack, on the other hand, was dressed in an all silver shiny body suit. It possessed a hood to cover his ears with larger ones. And a antenna with a glowing tip on top of his head. He resembled a teletubby. "Child, what the hell are you wearin'", Tina asked while attempting not to laugh. "I'm rich bitch! Or at least I will be once I beat you and whoever's left. So I went and got a loan to look stylish for the tournament. I'll have this suit paid off soon. Its shiny baby! My entire suit is bling bling! You can use my nuts for a mirror to fix your hair if you want.", he replied. Tina shook her head. "Your not gonna take me serious at all ain't ya?", she asked. Zack shook his head to suggest that he wasn't.

"Then I'm gonna have to give you a wake up call sweetie!", she said as she walked forward. Zack threw a hand full of gambling chips in her face and ran onto a table launching himself towards her. "Yahoo!"

Helena awakened tied to a chair. "Well its about time. I was starting to worry.", Donovan said. She looked down and noticed a laptop on the floor. She was in a poorly lit room with TV monitors behind her. "Where am I!", she asked as she struggled in her seat. Donovan smiled. "Your at the D.OA.Tech stadium. In just a matter of hours the tournament will come to an end below us.", he stated in a matter of fact tone. "The last time I checked, there were a couple of fighters left in Japan.", she stated. "They will meet an unfortunate demise soon. There are two fighters here in Las Vegas and another on a plane from Alaska. Everyone else will die by the hands of someone even more evil than I am. Well, that is if you consider me evil.", he said with a smile on his face. Helena spat in his face. Donovan wiped it into his mouth. "Mm... your starting the foreplay early.", he said. Helena was furious. "Why did you hire Christie to spy on my family and kill me.! Did you hire her to kill my mother! Or did you pay the ninja bitch off for that job," she demanded answered. Donovan walked behind her leaving her view. He pulled her hair back and spoke directly into her ear. "I didn't hire Christie to spy on your family. If she did, then it was probably for another reason unrelated to my affairs. I hired her to kill you. As for the ninja, give the situation a little more thought. Why the hell would a ninja use a sniper rife for an assassination? But then again, it would suit as a great cover. I'll let you figure out who murdered your beloved mother on your own. But I confess that I've killed your father personally.", he said with a smile on his face. Helena was in a storm of emotions. She had always known that her father was more than just a simple business man. There was something dark hidden away from her since she was a little girl. His death effected her, but on a minimal level. "What were you two involved in?", she asked. Donovan laughed. "Let me grab a seat and a glass of champagne. We have a lot to discuss about your old man."

Tina was getting frustrated with Zack. She felt that he didn't respect her as a fighter and he sort of reminded her of a Hollywood producer. If he would have ever decided to join the Hollywood scene, then he probably would have been an asshole. He threw a punch to her face and followed with a stiff forearm to her throat. Tina swung a punch and missed ending up with her back completely turned away from him. Zack grabbed a hand full of her hair and delivered a couple of knee shots continuously to her lower back and finished by stomping her face down to the ground. He pulled her to her feet by her hair and delivered a vicious uppercut to her chin. Tina collapsed to the ground face down. "Too bad cutie. Well, at least you could leave your number with me. I'm going to be so damn rich that I might even buy an island or something just to see you in a thong. You are the weakest link. Good bye.", he said mocking her. He went for a side kick and was countered. Tina caught his leg and pulled him to the ground twisting it. She then began to wrap her leg into his performing a figure four leg lock. She squeezed her thighs together to increase pressure and pain. Zack screamed out in agony. "Ah... Ah...This isn't bitchin' at all!", he cried out. She had Zack locked in the middle of the casino for everyone to see. His embarrassment grew. Zack reached over and grabbed a chair. He struck Tina in the face repeatedly until she released the hold. She was on her back trying to sit up when Zack performed a flying knee to her chest. She rolled over onto her stomach. Zack jumped on her back and began to move his arms in an rubber band manner. His antenna lit up. "I win! I'm the hot shit!", he declared. Tina rose up. Zack lost balance and fell tumbling onto a table. Tina stood and immediately performed a clothesline forcing him to do a complete back flip. She grappled him and raised him putting his head between her legs. Zack smiled. "Cool.", he said low to himself. She raised him into a power bomb position. "Not cool! Not cool!", he yelled. Tina ran forward as fast as she could almost tumbling down. Zack looked back and suddenly realized what she was aiming for. "Oh shit!", he cried out. Tina tossed him with all of her strength and speed through a glass window. Zack fell from the second floor onto a parked car shattering the glass within it.

Zack laid motionless. He wanted to curse her but was experiencing so much pain that he wasn't able to form words. Tina looked down on him from the second floor. "Dammit! That sum bitch is still awake!", she said out of anger. She backed away from the window and then jumped out. Zack watched unable to move as she closed in with a flying elbow. She landed smashing it into his chest. (Zack is offline) She rolled off of him and landed on concrete. The impact took the wind out of her as well. "I hope you kept the receipt for your suit sweetie.", she taunted. Gen Fu approached her and gave her a lift to her feet. "It seems that you've won this battle all by yourself.", he said observing the wrecked car and Zack's body. "Hell yeah. I don't need you looking out for me old man.", she replied. "Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I didn't mean that you were a lesser warrior. I just wanted to make sure that he didn't win.", he stated. Tina had a look of curiosity. "What do you have against him?", A tear fell from Gen Fu's cheek. "I could have killed him easily. My granddaughter has fallen deathly ill. I entered the tournament to win enough money to treat her. I'm a master of the Xynyi Liuhe Quan style. I was trained to be able to immediately kill someone with one single blow. I had to hold back in order not to kill him. Now she's going to die just because I've held back for such a selfish man. I've come to make sure that he didn't win.", he said while wiping his tears away. "Aw... cheer up grandpa. Even if you would have beat him you would have had to face me or someone else. Tell you what, I'm in the tournament for the fame. I already have plenty of money. I wouldn't mind helping you with your granddaughter if I win.", she stated with a smile on her face. His eyes lit up. Gen Fu bowed his head in respect. "Thank you so much. Your an angel of mercy." ,he said humbly to her. "Nah... I'm a lot of things. But I'm nowhere near an angel grandpa.", she replied.

Donovan entered the room with a bottle of champagne. He took a seat in front of Helena. "Care for a drink princess?", he asked. Helena was repulsed by the sight of him. "If your going to kill me then why not get it over with? I can't stand the sight of you any longer.", she said out of disgust. Donovan leaned back in his chair. "I've decided to keep you alive for two reasons. One is the fact that I can't imagine wasting a nice little piece of ass like you. And the other is the fact that I've paid Christie in advance to kill you. I used my personal jet to fly you two back to the states. She had a lot of recuperating to do as well as some personal business to attend to. I've suggested time for a little fun with you before she comes to finish the job. Killing you myself would be a waste of money.", he answered with a smile. Donovan stood and walked behind her. He began to grope her body. "Why are you doing this to me? Why did you kill my father? Why do you want me dead?", she asked noticeably upset. "Let me fill you in on your daddy's plans. Since the beginning of D.O.A.Tech, we've flirted with the idea of creating the perfect soldier. A soldier perfect for any combat situation. We originally tried to use a crippled ninja and rebuild him mentally. The project was a failure so we dumped his body in Germany. We did research on his clan and found out that his sister was considered even more powerful. We used her hair fragments that we've found on him to clone her. That too, was a failure resulting in the clone having the body of a full grown woman and the mind of a child. We gave up for a moment until I discovered a breakthrough. We were able to create and mass produce a microchip the same size of a penny. If implanted into the brain correctly, it could instantly send wave messages to the carrier uploading memories, thus giving them information immediately.", he answered.

Helena was confused. "What does that have to do with the tournament? And if you and my father designed the chip together, why kill him?", she asked with burning curiosity. "That's where the nanomachines come in. Their purpose was for more than simply acting as a global positioning system. They've merged with each contender's brain waves and studied their body movements. They've recorded memories and techniques downloading them straight into my laptop. Of course, I could have hired a lot of different martial artists to study. But a real true master who has dedicated his or her life to a certain form will not willingly let their style be duplicated by science. The tournament was a way to study and record a variety of styles to create the perfect soldier. A soldier with the stealth ability of a ninja trained in various styles of ninjutsu. The military combat and fighting ability of Russian martial arts and an ability to switch between drunken boxing, Xynyi Liuhe Quan, Jeet Kune Do, Muay Thai, and even your abilities at free will. He will become an instant master of all styles used in the tournament. Given just a little of basic military training and you will have the perfect soldier ready for any battle. The tournament will cost me billions but the fruits I will reap from it will make me ten times as much. As for your father, he owns half of D.O.A.Tech and has legal actions tied into the project. We've built this company together from the ground up. In order to sell it legally to a government, country, or who ever is interested in purchasing it, I must have total control over it. Fame wanted to use the project to serve some higher cause or some bull shit like that. To me, there isn't a higher cause than money. With the Douglas family out of the way, I would presume full ownership of D.O.A.Tech and all of it's projects and merchandise.", he said as he groped Helena's chest. "Within a few hours, I will have all of the information I need on my laptop. Then I will be able to copy it to a CD which will allow me to program the microchips from any computer using a USB port connection.", he said as he licked her face.

Ein walked through the forest. He reached the location of the cave but found it in ruins. "Damn it!", he scolded. Hayabusa approached him from behind sending his wristband off. "What do you want ninja!", he yelled out of anger. "I've come to finish this Ein. I'm going to bring you back to your clan whether you like it or not. Your my best friend and I will always stand by your side in battle, even if its with yourself.", Ryu declared. He was ready to fight. He possessed his dragon sword. A legendary sword passed down from generation to generation in the Hayabusa clan. He brought it just in case he would have to kill his best friend but hoped the battle wouldn't rage that far. Their wristbands went off. "Hayate! I've found you!", a voice yelled in excitement. Ein turned and saw a beautiful girl approaching him. "So this is the famous Kasumi you've been ranting about ninja.", he said in Ryu's direction. Kasumi walked towards Ein. "I was here earlier before the cave was destroyed. I didn't get a chance to look inside, but I saw something disturbing. They created a clone of me. If they had the technology to clone within the cave then I'm sure it was where they did this to you.", she stated. Hayabusa faced him. "You will never find out exactly what happened. The only thing left is to embrace the future. And I'm willing to help if you want to embrace your past as well.", he said in a comforting voice. Their wristbands went off again. "I knew it was too easy.", Ayane said as she approached them.

She drew her sword for battle. She threw the cloned Kasumi's head into the hands of Kasumi. Kasumi was appalled by the severed head and dropped it immediately. "You were always everyone's little princess. I'm tired of remaining second best no matter what I've accomplished. It ends now.", she said in Kasumi's direction. Kasumi drew her sword out. "I know I haven't said it often enough, but I love you Ayane. And I've never thought of you as second best. I've only thought of you as my sister.", Kasumi said in a sincere voice. Ayane was shocked. She wasn't prepared to hear Kasumi's true feelings for her. She had always assumed that Kasumi thought of her as a lower ninja like everyone else. Kasumi walked towards Ayane. "I miss our younger days when none of this mattered. When we use to play by the stream and the whole world was beautiful. Now its as ugly as the distance between us. I know you hate me, but I guess in a naive way I've always thought of us eventually going back to that special place again one day. I've thought of us eventually watching our future children play together by the same stream. But I guess that was a naive dream. No matter what people say Ayane, I will always love my little sister. And you will remain in my heart even if I fall to you in battle.", Kasumi said while holding back her tears. Ayane's breathing drew faster. Her eyes were wide and flowing with tears. She had trained tirelessly in order to face her sister in battle. She was prepared for any attack her sister could throw but wasn't prepared for what she had said. "Ah... I don't time for this drama!", Ein declared as he attempted to walk away. Ryu stood in front of him and placed his hand on Ein's chest halting him. Ein grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground and delivered a solid kick to Ryu's ribs.

Ayane felt anger fill her heart. She was embarrassed that her sister made her show such weakness. She ran forward and swung her sword towards Kasumi's face. Kasumi blocked it with hers. They engaged in battle clinging their swords together rapidly. Ein turned to walk away and Hayabusa charged at him performing a front flip while grabbing Ein's shoulders and tossing him sending his body flying upside down into a tree. Ein reached his feet only to be struck with a flying three strike spin kick in midair by Ryu. Ein slid on the ground and immediately reached his feet. Hayabusa jumped in the air to attempt a flying kick but was countered. Ein caught his leg and sent him flying to the ground and followed with a heavy karate kick to his knee. Ayane pushed forward striking her sword with pure hatred. Their blades struck with so much force that they caused sparks between them. Kasumi tried to deliver a straight stab with her sword but was brushed aside by Ayane. She threw a kick that connected with Kasumi's face and followed with a slash to her stomach. Kasumi backed away to examine the blood gushing from her abdomen. She proceeded to attack wildly. Ein ran forward and performed a spinning back kick sending Ryu to the ground. "Get up!", he said while making a similar gesture with his hand. Ryu went into a handstand and swung both of his legs in a circular motion tripping Ein. He then proceeded to return to his feet from the handstand position. Ein rolled to his feet and countered a punch from Hayabusa and swung him around placing him in a standing choke hold from behind him.

Kasumi swung her sword and sliced into Ayane's arm. The damage wasn't critical so Ayane continued. She jumped in the air performing a back flip and threw three shurikens at Kasumi. She was only able to block two. The third buried its self into her shoulder. Kasumi fell to one knee. Ayane began to rapidly throw more in her direction. She glanced over and noticed that Ein was choking Hayabusa in a good standing position to avoid strikes as she blocked shurikens with her sword. Another landed in her chest causing her to drop her sword. Ayane ran towards her throwing them even faster. Kasumi ran away from her dodging them and throwing an explosive shuriken at Ein's feet at the same time. The explosion shocked Ein and allowed Hayabusa to throw a hard elbow into his stomach. He then proceeded to toss Ein over his shoulder to the ground. Ein rolled to his feet. "What is this? A team battle?", he said in a sarcastic voice. Kasumi ran up a tree while Ayane implanted shurikens inches from her feet. Ayane was so focused on hitting her that she ran passed Kasumi's sword. Kasumi performed a back flip off of the tree. She threw ten explosive shurikens at once at Ayane while she was upside down in midair. Ayane began to perform a number of back flips dodging them as they exploded on contact with the ground. Dirt and rocks flew into her face yet she continued. She grabbed Kasumi's sword while she was in the process of a flip. She threw her body into a upside down cork screw spin in the air to dodge the last one. She landed on her feet and drew her sword back out forming an X with both of them.

Ryu's battle with his best friend was one of power. Ein's strikes were heavy and calculated. It was different from the sparring sections they've had in the past. Of course, Hayate had his memory at the time. But this fight was totally different for another reason. Ein was heavenly trained in Karate. Ryu's mind wouldn't let him release anger towards his friend. Although their morals were different as well as their fighting styles, Ein and Hayate were one in the same. Ryu had the ability to kill someone close to him. He was trained to do so. But he couldn't kill his best friend if Hayate wasn't in his right state of mind. Killing Hayate is one thing, killing him as Ein is another. Hayabusa performed a handstand wrapping his ankles around Ein's neck and tossing him on the ground. Ein stood up. "I've had just about enough of you!", he declared as he struck a power punch into Ryu's chest. Ryu collapsed to the ground gasping for air. Kasumi ran towards Ayane throwing explosive shurikens. Ayane dodge them easily without touching them at all. They exploded behind her footsteps as she charged forward. She swung both swords wildly at Kasumi. The blades tore Kasumi's clothes as she dodged them. "Die!", Ayane screamed as she swung faster. She tried to stab Kasumi in her legs. Kasumi jumped and landed on the sides of both blades using them to catapult herself forward and landed on Ayane's neck wrapping her legs around it. She leaned backwards tossing Ayane forward onto the ground. Kasumi ran towards Ein. Hayabusa kicked him in the stomach and used all of the strength in his leg to raise and hold him in the air. Kasumi performed a flying kick sending Ein into a tree. Ayane ran behind Kasumi attempting to slit her throat. Hayabusa blocked the attempt with his dragon sword.

Ayane's pulse pounded faster and faster as she attacked Ryu with everything she had inside. Ryu blocked every swing she took with both of her swords with ease. He was highly trained in swordplay and many other weapons. Ayane would have been a worthy opponent in a fight, but he could have killed her easily at any moment in a sword battle. Ayane knew that her skills were not a match for Ryu. He dawned the Hayabusa name. Only a select few were able to hold that title. She spun in a circle slashing at him in anger. Ryu blocked the attack and used his sword to break both of hers. Ayane performed a front flip over Ryu and grabbed his neck with her ankles. She threw him tumbling backwards to the ground, and performed a front flip landing and sitting on his face. She grabbed his dragon sword out of his hand and stood. She swung the sword towards his face barely missing him. Ryu performed calculated movements to avoid his own sword being used against him. Ayane slashed wildly only brushing the blade against his attire. She charged forward in an attempt to stab him. He removed his sheath from the back of his outfit and threw it in her direction causing it to land on his sword covering it perfectly. She was unaware that the blade was covered and tried to stab him in the stomach. Hayaybusa kicked the sword out of her hand and caught it. He then struck Ayane in the face with the covered sword sending her to the ground. "Give up Ayane! You've failed!", he stated harshly. Kasumi was engaged in battle with Ein. She ran forward and delivered a sweeping kick sending him to the ground. "I don't want to fight you anymore Hayate.", she said as he rose to his feet. Ein entered a Karate stance. "My name is Ein, ninja whore!", he said with intent to insult. The ground began to shake. The battle ended as the forest began to rattle uncontrollably. Particles began to appear in the air. A bright light blinded them. (Kasumi, Ayane, Ein, and Hayabusa are offline.)

The stadium was filled with fans and TV reporters. Donovan knew that the other fighters would be eliminated so he began marketing the final battle as Tina Armstrong vs. Jann Lee on TV and radio. Tickets went on sale a few hours before the event. Tina walked into the stadium and the crowd went wild. She was already a well known wrestler with a well known last name, so the crowd gravitated towards her. She was accompanied by Bass. The father and daughter team posed together for the cameras. A report approached her. "We're live here at the Dead or Alive tournament finale! We've been following it since it first started. It was a underground tournament which took place at any location in the world at any given time. Since the battles were so random, we were unable to film them. But we did get video tapes from lucky spectators! But the finale will be televised for the whole world to see!", the reporter stated to fill the audience in. "Tina! Tina! I know your excited about your fight against Jann. I just wanted to get your opinions on the match up." Tina smiled and waved at the camera. She was dressed in a black tank top along with black wrestling shorts with white boots. She wanted to be able to move as fast as possible against Jann. "Hey ya'll! First off, I just want to thank all of my fans for their support. I just want to say hi to Lisa at home. Lisa, I've made it! Woo! Tina rocks!", she said in excitement. Tina walked away from the reporter not realizing that she didn't answer his question at all. She walked over to the fans and shook their hands and gave out hugs. A man had a poster of her dressed in an American flag bikini in a sexy pose and was holding it up for her to see. Tina pointed at him instructing the camera man to film it. Bass shook his head. "Your on ya way to being an asshole already.", he said to himself in a low voice.

Donovan entered the monitoring room and turned Helena's chair so she could face the monitors behind her. "Sorry I haven't had the chance to spend time with you... my little sex kitten. I've been busy all day trying to make sure people showed up. Not only will this battle bring in money, but it will also work as a sample of two fighting styles the chip will possess. I have quite a number of buyers tuned in at the moment. I've also sent out news that you were killed in the tournament by Ayane so I could take my time with you and savor this moment.", he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'd rather die than to have you touch me!", she screamed in anger. "You can't say no forever. The French are known for surrendering.", he whispered in her ear. A security guard ran into the room interrupting him. "Sir! We've searched the remains of the corporate building! Bayman's body is missing!", he said in fear. Donovan's momentum towards Helena was cut short by his frustration for Bayman's defiance for death. "He's obviously on his way here! Bone up on security! Call the Las Vegas police department and state that we possibly have an assassin after me!", he barked out before leaving the room.

Jann Lee walked into the stadium and the crowd booed him. They had no idea of who he was, but Tina had worked the crowd so well that they booed and threw food at him without question. Brad Wong was in the crowd next to Lei Fang. "What are you two doing here?", Jann asked. Brad smiled. "I wanted to cheer the guy who eliminated me on to victory. And I wanted to let you know that I've finally quit drinking. So maybe next time I'll win.", he responded. Lei climbed out of the crowd. Jann gave a nod to security to let them know that he recognized her. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Good luck.", she said right before she reentered the crowd. The kiss threw off his concentration on the match. He turned and headed for the ring and stopped to take another glance at Lei. He began to realize how attractive she was. He had never looked at her in such a way before. Brad Wong whispered in Lei's ear. "What was that kiss for?" "To throw his attention off. I would hate to see him defeat both of us and win the entire tournament.", she replied. Brad laughed. "Its always the pretty ones that are the evilest.", he said. Donovan was answering questions for the news cameras. "It's tragic that we've lost the entire Douglas family in such a short time. Fame Douglas was a partner, and a friend as well. He would have wanted me to continue the tournament and the company in his honor. His memory, along with his daughter and wife's memories will live in our hearts forever. And we will find the terrorist organization behind this tragedy and make them pay for their sins. Thank you.", Donovan said in a sincere voice.

Kasumi awaked to find Ein holding her in his arms. "Ein?", she asked. "No. Hayate.", he responded. Kasumi smiled but Hayate wore a grim face. He helped her to her feet. "What happened?", she asked. "I happened!", a dark voice replied. Hayabusa and Ayane along with Hayate and Kasumi couldn't believe their eyes. Across from them stood pure evil in the name of Raidou. Every tree in the forest was destroyed. "He must have used the wind torn sky blast!", Hayate proclaimed. When he was driven into unconsciousness, his mind recalled the similar events of his last battle with Raidou awakening his memories. "I've come for my daughter! I want her to join the Tenjinmon clan and receive the respect she deserve. And together we will crush everyone in our way! Mugen Tenjin! Hayabusa! They all will fall to Tenjinmon! I am the end of everything!", he screamed with intensity. Ayane smiled. She had the chance to experience true power. She started walking towards Raidou. Kasumi grabbed her arm. "Ayane! No! He will kill everyone! And when he's done, he will kill you!", she pleaded. Ayane gripped Kasumi's throat with one hand and tightened her grip. "I'm tired of living in secrecy from the world and hiding in your shadow! I was always a better warrior than you will ever be! If they don't want to accept me as their child, then I'll bury them next to their little princess when I destroy all of you!", she screamed with pure hatred. Wind filled the air picking up dirt and rocks. The sky turned darker and the clouds hid the sun. "My blood runs through your veins Ayane! They're blood is contaminated by Shiden's! They are family by body. But I'm family by body, spirit , and mind! Everything you want is yours for the taking! You can become my little precious dark princess of the Tenjinmon clan! This is the power of my bloodline!", Raidou yelled in an attempt to persuade her. "Enough!", Hayabusa yelled as he ran forward with his dragon sword drawn. Raidou let out an earth shattering laugh. Hayabusa swung his blade at Raidou barely missing him. Raidou dodged every attack with ease. His laughter rung in Ryu's ears. Hayate charged at Raidou only to receive a powerful kick to his chest. Hayate slid on the ground. Kasumi readied herself for battle. She broke Ayane's hold on her neck and charged at him full speed. "Kasumi, no!", Ayane screamed accidentally letting out concern for her sister. Raidou was still dodging Ryu's sword attacks. Kasumi approached behind him and he grabbed Hayabusa's wrist and stabbed her with the dragon sword. Afterwards, he struck the shuriken still inside her chest with his palm shoving it deeper. He didn't care if he had hurt himself in the process. He was more concerned about causing pain to others. He delivered an uppercut to Ryu which sent him flying back and yanking his sword out of Kasumi in the process. Hayate was ready to charge him but was held back by Ayane. "You can't face him Hayate! He's too strong!" "I have to Ayane! Or else Kasumi and Ryu will die along with everyone else!", he said in a firm voice. She felt guilty for allowing Raidou to get into her mind. Hayate has never made her fell inferior to Kasumi like everyone else has. He was always there for her when she needed him and didn't deserve to die. Ryu had spent more time with her than he did with Kasumi. She had helped him on his mission to destroy the dark dragon blade. She hated Kasumi but Kasumi had never hated her. They would never hurt anyone unless they had no other choice. Raidou killed just for fun. Hayate ran towards Raidou. Raidou delivered a palm strike but didn't touch Hayate at all. He was so powerful that just the force from the palm movement threw Hayate back causing him to slide on the ground. Ayane ran to Hayate's aid and helped him stand. "This is my family Raidou!", she screamed. He looked in her direction. "Your pathetic just like your mother Ayame. In fact, Ayame was right. You were an mistake that needed to be hidden from the face of the earth! Die!", he yelled as he put his palms together in her direction.

The cameras were rolling as the electric cage lowered. Tina was still in the zone throwing hand gestures to the crowd. Jann was bouncing from foot to foot to loosen up. The announcer grabbed a microphone. "Ready? Fight!", he yelled. Jann immediately went for a flying dragon kick. Tina side stepped him ending behind him. She grabbed his waist and back suplexed him onto his neck. She followed by dropping an elbow. Jann jumped to his feet and caught a kick thrown by her and countered. He pulled her leg causing her to fall and stomped his foot into her face as hard as he could grinding it. He sat on her chest and struck her repeatedly. "Wah. Wah." The crowd began to boo. "Fake ass Bruce Lee!", the gentlemen with the Tina poster yelled out. Tina caught his arm with both hands and used her elbow to strike him in the face. She flipped him onto his side and locked her legs around his arm while still twisting it with both hands. Jann blocked out the pain and rolled on top of her. He grabbed her tank top to lift her up while she still had his arm locked. Now standing, he ran and drove her into the fence. (zzzz) She fell to the ground shaking. Jann picked her up by her hair and struck her with a hard fist to her face. She grappled his waist and threw him over her head in a belly to belly suplex into the gate upside down. (zzzz) Jann fell hard onto his head. The crowd erupted. Gen Fu was watching with his granddaughter in a Chinese hospital cheering her on. Zack was at a Vegas hospital trying to change the TV station in a full body cast out of anger. Hitomi was watching in Germany as her TV erupted with cheers. Jann stood and delivered a powerful kick to her stomach silencing the arena. He grabbed Tina by her hair and threw her face down to the floor and followed by stomping her in the back of her neck. Donovan was upstairs with Helena watching the monitors. "They love it. The idiots actually love it.", he said to himself surprised that his plan was generating an larger amount of ratings than he expected.

Raidou's palms formed a large ball of energy. Kasumi was on the ground next to him bleeding intensely. Ryu tried to slice him but his sword was blocked by pure energy. "He's even stronger than before!", Hayabusa yelled to Hayate. Ayane stood petrified like a deer in headlights as his palms drew more energy while pointed towards her. He had a dome shaped blue aura of power protecting him from any attacks. Kasumi was inside the dome shielded away from the rest and bleeding to death. Ryu fell to his knees. "There is nothing we can do.", he said with hopelessness. "The hell there isn't! Its probably too late for Kasumi, but I'm not going to loose both of my sisters at the same time!", he said with defiance. He drew his palms together and began to gather energy as well. Ayane didn't know what to say. Hayate was going to use the wind torn sky blast against Raidou again to protect her. And even if he succeeded, it would kill Kasumi as well. He chose her life over Kasumi's. She fell to her knees and a tears began to fall. Hayate charged up as much energy as possible, but the simple fact remained that Raidou was more powerful. "Die Mugen Tenjin!", Raidou screamed as he finally released the energy. Hayate released his which crashed into Raidou's. Hayate was almost overpowered immediately. Raidou pushed his energy closer and closer until it almost touched Hayate's palms. Hayate summoned all of his strength to even their energy waves out.

Jann swung Tina by her arm into the gate (zzzz) and followed with a flying dragon kick. "Watcaa!" (zzzz) Tina fell to the ground. Her eyes were heavy. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Bass was mouthing the words 'Get up' as he wore a face of concern. Gen Fu held his head down in the hospital. She saw Jann Lee moving closer slowly stalking her step by step. "You ain't gonna beat me that easy. Not this cow girl.", she said to him in a low voice. She raised herself to her knees and tackled him down. She returned to her feet and spun him around in circles with all of her strength and released him into the gate (zzzz) and followed by running and smacking him with her butt sending him back into it. (zzzz) The crowd stood in the arena. Brad Wong was drinking a soda and eating a hotdog paying no attention to the battle. Lei Fang didn't know who to cheer for. She wanted Jann to lose out of jealousy but didn't want to see him get hurt either. "Your falling for him. I can see it in your eyes.", Brad said while stuffing his face. Lei gave him an appalled look. "Jann and I are just...we're just... we're something! But we're not together!", she proclaimed. Brad smiled. "Your not quite friends, yet your not enemies. You want to fight and defeat him in battle, yet you don't hate him. It sounds like marriage to me.", he said as he took a sip of soda. Lei frowned at him and turned her attention back to the match. "You asshole!", she said ending the conversation. Brad laughed. "For some reason, I've been getting that response a lot lately.", he replied. Jann went for a kick and was countered by Tina. She caught his leg and delivered a drop kick to his face. They both landed on the floor at the same time. Jann shot to his feet and Tina jumped onto his shoulders wrapping her legs around his head tossing him forward into the gate. (zzzz) Jann laid upside down on his head against the gate getting electrocuted continuously. Lei Fang let out a shriek. Brad looked at her with a smirk. Jann's body finally fell away from the gate. Tina began to hype up the crowd. "You want more!", she said in an excited voice. The crowd went wild. "I said do you want more!", she said even louder. The arena was deafening. Tina lifted Jann up by his head and placed it between her legs. She threw a hand gesture to the crowd. "Tina rocks!", she said as she absorbed the crowd. Tina lifted Jann into a power bomb position and tossed him down hard. The crowd's screams filled her with adrenaline. She had wrestled in front of fans before, but had never gotten a response like the one she was receiving. People had always thought of her as simply Bass Armstrong's daughter and felt that his reputation was the reason she made it in the wrestling business. A lot of wrestling fans thought that she wouldn't had made it as far without his help. That concept kept her at a mediocre status in professional wrestling. But this time the fights were real. And this time, she was responsible for making it as far as she did. She earned the respect of fans. Tina lifted Jann between her legs. "Do you want to see another!", she yelled to the crowd. The arena exploded with cheers. Tina lifted him up and power bombed him again. She then proceeded to lift him between her legs one last time. "This one is for all of you who believed in me!", she yelled. She lifted him in a power bomb position and ran forward as fast as she could across the cage. She was only a few feet from the gate when Jann escaped over her head. She ran into the gate.(zzzz) Jann Lee kicked her in the back of her head holding her face against the gate with his foot as she was continuously electrocuted. The crowd watched in horror. He released the hold and Tina collapsed to the ground. (Tina is offline) The stadium was silent except for Bass's laughter.

The cage raised up slowly. Gen Fu bowed his head. The reporter didn't interview Jann in the beginning of the match because he wasn't the crowd favorite, but now he had no other choice. "Mr. Lee, what do you have to say to all of the people in the stadium and around the world who are shocked by your victory?", he asked. Jann looked at all of the disappointed faces. "The only thing I have to say is that there are no happy endings in battle.", he stated as he walked away. The reporter was confused. "Mr. Lee, what about your prize money?", he asked curiously. "I've already received my prize. It was the prize of battling some of the greatest fighters I've ever fought. All of the money in the world can't by a feeling like that. Tina can have the money.", he said walking towards Lei Fang and Brad Wong. Gen Fu jumped out of his seat in the hospital in joy. Lei was smiling uncontrollably. Brad walked in front of her cutting her off to approach Jann first. "Congratulations. That was a nice battle. Lei was telling me that she wanted you to take her out to dinner to celebrate. No fighting involved of course.", he said smiling. Lei's face lit up in embarrassment. Before she was able to deny the false statement, Jann made eye contact with her and gave her an answer. "I would love to. All of the constant traveling and fighting has made me exhausted. I could use a little rest.", he replied. Lei decided not to say anything and remained silent. She looked over to make eye contact with Brad and noticed that he was gone. Tina awakened and saw Bass above her. "What happened?", she asked. "For a moment, you were an asshole.", he said as he lifted her up. "Yeah. I was.", she said agreeing. The reporter approached Tina. "Miss. Armstrong, do you plan on playing yourself in a movie about the tournament?" "Nah. A dead or alive movie would probably bomb.", she replied.

Hayate was running out of energy. He was on the verge of exhaustion. Raidou's power seemed limitless. Kasumi tried to sit up. She began to cough up blood. "This is insane! There is nothing we can do Hayate! If you win, you will kill Kasumi! If you lose then you will die!", Ryu said in an attempt to reason with him. Hayate fell to one knee. "My power rivals gods!", Raidou said taunting Hayate. Kasumi tried to sit up again. "Stay down Kasumi! You will only make the bleeding worse!", Ryu yelled. Ayane's tears turned into anger. She stood up and ran towards Raidou. She attempted to attack him but wasn't able to break through his shield. She looked at Kasumi and noticed what she was trying to do all along. She gave her a nod signaling that she understood. "Hayabusa, run fall away from us!", Ayane demanded. He ran towards Hayate and helped him reach his feet while the power struggle raged on. "I ... I can't hold on anymore Ryu. My Ki is almost drained completely. Tell Ayane and Kasumi that I'm sorry. And I love them both.", he said in a tired voice as his stream of energy grew closer and closer towards him. "Hold on just a little longer friend.", Ryu said in a comforting voice as he held up Hayate. Ayane stared into her father's eyes as close as the shield allowed her to. Her heart seemed black at times but it still remained human. Raidou was pure evil and madness. He turned his head towards her as she walked as close as she could. "I gave you the chance to taste true power. And you chose to remain a ninja dog following your sister. Now, I regret raping your mother. You'll always be second best to an unworthy piece of garbage. And you will never amount to anything.", he said in a calm scolding voice. "It doesn't matter what people think of me. What matters is what I think. And I'd rather follow a true warrior than a megalomaniac like you.", she replied with hatred in her eyes for him. Kasumi tried to sit up again. She reached up and shoved an explosive shuriken into his abdomen. It exploded sending the insides of his stomach pouring out. His shield dropped and Ayane ran passed him scooping up Kasumi in the process. Hayate pushed everything he had left and overpowered Raidou. Raidou's flesh ripped from his bones and his skin deteriorated like ashes in the wind. He let out a scream of agony as the explosion evaporated his body and spread in the air. Ayane ran as fast as she could carrying Kasumi away from the effects of the blast. The explosion spread on the ground knocking everyone down all at once. The light blinded them. The clouds moved away from the sun and the wind died down. And all of the sudden, everything was calm again. Raidou was dead.

Ayane held Kasumi in her arms. She wanted to tell her how sorry she was but Kasumi had passed out. Hayabusa took Kasumi into his arms. "I'll take her to my village. She will be able to receive medical treatment there without the threat of an assassination.", he stated as he held her close. "Thank you Hayabusa. And thank you for not giving up on me when I was lost." "You don't have to thank me Hayate.", Ryu responded as he turned and walked away. Hayate sat down with his legs folded. Ayane sat next to him. "I've saved her.", she said low to her self in disbelief. "I willingly accepted the mission to kill her. I trained heavenly in order to overpower her in battle. I've held a strong hatred in my heart for her for years. Yet ironically, I've saved her from death. So, what happens now?", she asked. Hayate put his head down. "The healing process for your heart concerning her. Eventually, you'll have to either make amends with her or kill her. My relationship with her has just become more complicated than yours could ever be. Kasumi gave up everything in order to save me. She will be hunted for the rest of her life until she is killed. And when she finally found me, she never lost hope in me. And now that I have regained my memory back, I must return to our clan to become her enemy as well. Since you've failed, they will most likely send me next to kill her. This is the lonely path a ninja walks Ayane.", he said with pain in his voice.

Helena sat facing Donovan as he finished downloading the information onto a disc. He gently placed it inside a jewel case and then inside a huge suitcase full of microchips. "Well, I guess we can finally have fun kitty.", he said as he moved his hands up her dress. Christie walked into the room and Donovan quickly removed his hands away. "Your a little early. I'm not finished with her yet.", he said in an attempt to rush her out. "I've come to complete a job.", she stated in a cold voice. "Well you can complete it lat...uh..." Christie stabbed him in his stomach with a combat knife. "The job was you. I planned on completing the hit you set up for me, but I was hired a few hours ago to do one on you. You've paid me in advance so it doesn't matter if I complete yours.", she stated calmly. Donovan fell to the floor. "Untie me!", Helena yelled in excitement. Christie simply stared at her. She opened the suitcase and searched to make sure the disc and microchips both were there. "Please untie me.", Helena begged. Christie looked in her direction and walked towards her with her knife. Helena closed her eyes in fear. She felt Christie cut the ropes loose. Donovan's stomach gushed blood. "Thank you.", Helena said with great gratitude. "Don't thank me. I only did it because I hate Donovan. And I want him to suffer for being such an annoying human being. He was more focused on sleeping with me than the actual reason he hired me.", she said as he held his stomach. Helena was curious. "I need to know Christie. Did you kill my mother? Did he hire you to assassinate her as well?", she asked. "It doesn't matter. What does is the fact that I didn't kill you.", Christie responded immediately ending the conversation. She walked towards Donovan. "Who hired you!", he demanded to know. "Bayman sends his regards", she said as she closed in on him with a knife. He laughed. "I had security tight to make sure he couldn't get an inch close to me and he hired an assassin. An assassin hiring an assassin.", he said laughing to himself. Christie smiled. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. A smile that would make angels jealous. Then she slowly slit his throat.

Helena watched the execution to bring closure to the murders of her parents. Christie picked up the suitcase and walked out. She took out her cell phone and dialed while she left the building. She got an answer. "Mission complete. I have what you wanted me to retrieve. Helena had no idea that I was undercover searching her house for the disc. I later found out that it wasn't invented yet. What you saw were blueprints that were in the process of creation." She held as the voice on the other line talked. "Yes. I was hired by Donovan to do a hit. I had to go along with it since I had to wait for the tournament to be completed to retrieve the disc and microchips anyhow. Every fighter's style including my technique was recorded in order to make the perfect soldier. The nanomachines were able to scan their minds and upload moves that they didn't use as well. It scanned a fighter with amnesia and recorded a very powerful technique called the wind torn sky blast." She held again as the voice spoke. "I don't care what you use them for. You've paid me in advance. The money is all that matters to me. I'll just drop the suitcase off at the location we discussed." The voice spoke again. "You to. I'm looking forward to it. Nice doing business with you...Mr. Bin Laden.


End file.
